One Week till Marriage
by Kimitsuzue
Summary: The hours are going by quickly, and there's only one week until Dark and Riku are finally married. However, Dark is becoming more and more perverted, while Riku is still as feisty, and violent as ever! 2nd story arc for Arranged Marriage. UPDATED
1. Monday Madness Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.**

** Thank you to all who supported me and the first story arc, "Arranged Marriage" I hope to do just as good with the second story arc, "One Week till Marriage". If this story works out well, I may create a third story arc for after they have gotten married.  
**

* * *

**Arranged Marriage Recap**

"_Um, Mrs. Mousy? When is the wedding?" Riku asked._

"_Next week. Therefore, you have a week to prepare yourselves. Don't worry about family invitations and whatnot though, your parents have already taken care of that." Dark's mother said._

"_A week?!" Riku shouted._

"_Yes, a week. We can't wait for next year, it has to be on Dark's 18th birthday."_

_Riku groaned, it was going to be a very strange week indeed. Wedding preparations, Dark's perverted antics, and… after the wedding…_

**One Week till Marriage**

**Chapter 1: Monday Madness Part One**

"Wake up!" Riku shouted, pushing Dark off the bed with such force it seemed as if he would have collided with the wall if it were not so far from the bed.

Dark, the handsome prince of the Western lands had fallen in love with Riku one day, and sent an invitation to her, requesting her presence.

Riku, a common girl with a tomboyish attitude had absolutely refused the invitation, but she ended up going to meet Dark anyways.

Riku ended up staying with Dark's family, Risa fell in love with Daisuke, and of course, they did not just fall in love. The relationship between Dark and Riku was a very strange one, but still just as sweet as any other romance, perhaps sweeter.

"Why did you push me off the bed? It is only seven o'clock in the morning! Are you schizophrenic or something?" Dark shouted, sitting up from his crumpled position on the floor.

"I pushed you off the bed, because _you_ are in _my_ bed! You have your own bed, so why are you _always_ climbing into _mine_?" Riku questioned, sitting up in bed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"…" Silence filled the room, and both Riku's and Dark's expression began to fade. However, Dark tried to lighten the mood and as always, failed.

Dark put on the happiest face he could, looking like a chibi, "I climb in your bed because I love you!" He said, tilting his left to right like a metronome, keeping his happy face on.

"You…!" Riku muttered angrily, uncrossing her arms and clenching her right fist so tightly that her knuckles turned white and her hand was shaking.

Dark sweat dropped, moving away slowly as he began to laugh nervously and put his hands up in defense, "Now, now… Riku dear?"

"I told you not to give me stupid nicknames!" Riku yelled, stomping over towards Dark, and taking a deep breath, exhaling slowly, "Die you pervert!" Riku shouted, kicking him over.

A comical bandage appeared on his forehead, "Ow… Now you have to kiss it better!" Dark shouted, pointing to his head.

Riku growled, "I'm sick of your stupidity! Let's just go downstairs already!" Riku huffed, heading to the door.

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." Dark mumbled nervously.

"Why not?" Riku asked, turning to look at Dark with the door half open.

"Well, you seem to be wearing your night clothes for one. On the other hand, it _does_ make you look pretty cute." Dark said, looking Riku up and down.

"Ugh, you pervert." Riku said, slamming the door shut as she stomped off to the bathroom, grabbing her bag on the way and making sure to lock the door.

"I can't believe you don't trust me!" Dark whined, hearing the 'click' of the lock.

"Well it isn't _my_ fault that you have tried to open the bathroom door while I'm in about fifteen times!" Riku retorted from the bathroom, her voice sounding slightly muffled through the door.

Dark sighed heavily and groaned, getting up from the floor to change into his day clothes.

Dark removed his sleeping clothes and replaced it with a pair of loose fitted jeans and a simple, black, button-up dress shirt.

Riku walked back into the room while Dark was putting on his shirt, and Riku screamed, "Pervert, don't change in front of me! Why don't you just use the bathroom or a changing room like normal people do!" Riku screamed, stomping towards the door once again.

"I'm _not_ normal, remember? I'm a pervert!" Dark mocked, as Riku stepped out.

About an hour later, Riku, Dark, and Dark's mother had met in a room full of lights and mirrors, connected to other rooms that were the same, except had different things in them, like make-up, clothes, dresses, and many other miscellaneous things.

"What are we going to do with all of this?" Riku asked, looking around at everything she could see.

"Today we're going to find wedding apparel for you two." Mrs. Mousy explained, "We're also going to find out how we're going to do make-up too."

"Whoah, whoah, whoah! Wedding apparel, as in a wedding _dress_?" Riku questioned.

"Of course, what else?" Mrs. Mousy said.

"I can't wear dresses, I just can't!" Riku said.

"Come on Riku, I promise it will look good." Dark said, winking.

"No, I just don't like dresses period." Riku replied.

"Well, we can't have you wearing anything else but a wedding dress, so I guess we can just find something simple for you?" Mrs. Mousy suggested.

Riku groaned, "Fine…"

"Okay then, that's just fine and all, but, I already have things ready for myself." Dark said.

"Oh, yes. I remember now, I prepared your clothes right after you told me you won the game." Mrs. Mousy said.

Dark nodded, "Well, have fun Riku!" Dark said, attempting to walk out.

"I don't think so, _dear_." Riku said evilly, "If I have to suffer, so do you!" Riku said, pulling Dark next to her.

The time seemed to go by slowly, as Riku tried one dress after another. Dark had just sat on the side and watched as Riku emerged from the dressing room each time.

"Um, Mrs. Mousy?" Riku said from behind the dressing room curtains.

"She went out for lunch!" Dark replied.

"What, are you kidding me?" Riku moaned.

"What do you need her for anyways?" Dark asked, getting up and nearing the dressing room.

"I—I needed help with this dress. I cannot tie the ribbons of the back." Riku complained.

"I can help you," Dark said, pushing the curtains apart with a 'swoosh'.

"What, no!" Riku shouted turning away from Dark.

"Here, just let me tie it." Dark said, motioning for Riku to calm down.

Riku's face burnt bright red as she let Dark tie the first and second ribbons. Dark paused at the third one, "What are you doing?" Riku asked.

"Oh, nothing," Dark said, bringing the end of one of the ribbons to his mouth, kissing it, "Just marveling at how lovely you look…" Dark said, tying the last ribbon and kissing Riku on the cheek quickly, walking out of the dressing room.

"What a stupid line…" Riku muttered, her face still red as she changed back into her usual tan, baggy pants, and blue tank top.

**End of Chapter 1  
**

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review! I hope you like the first chapter, tell me whether it's better or worse than "Arranged Marriage" please! **


	2. Monday Madness Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.**

**Thank you for your patience! After three long months, I have returned! I've been working on so many stories that I think my brain is going to fizzle out or something! Especially with school, where I learn absolutely nothing! This year all my teachers just talk and it's getting on my nerves! Anyways, on with the story!  
**

* * *

**One Week 'till Marriage****  
Chapter: Monday Madness Part 2**

"What, are you done?" Dark asked, raising his head to see Riku standing before him in her usual clothes.

Riku shrugged, "I guess I'll wear the one you helped me with. It's pretty simple, aside from the three ribbons on the back," Riku said, her eyes averting their gaze away from Dark. A light blush covered her cheeks as she walked past Dark. "So, what now?" She asked.

Even after being at the Mousy's palace for such a long time, she still didn't know what to do with herself. House cleaners did housework, and nothing around the palace really interested her to a point where she would spend time on it. Being around Dark was work and sometimes it was fun. However perverted Dark was, it did not change the fact that she enjoyed being with him occasionally.

Riku turned on her heel, her back facing Dark as she mumbled something incoherently about being irritated. Dark's eyes became hazy and filled with a small spark of anger, "Riku, you're avoiding me." Dark stated, barely six inches away from her.

"I'm not!" Riku retorted, spinning around to give him an angry look, "It's just—" Riku started, her face flaming. She paused, and sighed heavily in frustration, "It's just—" She tried again, her voice getting weaker.

"It's just…?" Dark urged, "Come on Riku, just say it." Dark stated; his hands on his hips as he looked down at her with expectancy.

"Embarrassing!" Riku shouted, pausing briefly, as she let the moment sink into her brain before she made a run for the closed door. Dark quickly followed after her, smirking the whole way.

"Riku, come on—let me see your face!" Dark shouted, "You look cute when you blush!" Dark yelled, catching up to her quickly.

"Wha—!" Hearing Dark's comment Riku tripped over her own feet. Dark tried to stop before falling over Riku, but instead, ended up tripping at the last moment, "Not again!" Riku shouted, putting her hands up in defense.

With a loud 'crash' Dark and Riku went rolling in a tangled mess, until they hit the wall, about three yards away.

All was silent when they finally stopped rolling, Riku pressed up against the door. Dark groaned as he lifted his head off her shoulder, his hands entwined with hers. Riku opened her eyes as she heard Dark's voice, but immediately wished that she hadn't…

Dark's eyes were half-lidded as he pressed closer to her, his lips a hair's breadth away from hers. Riku squeezed her eyes shut, trying to pull her hands away from his grasp.

"Just one kiss…" He mumbled quietly, pressing his lips to hers. His lips were firm, yet soft, and gentle. His kiss lasted for barely three seconds, but for Riku—it felt like an eternity…

Riku gasped for breath, but Dark just groaned in frustration, "Get off me!" Riku demanded, wriggling beneath him.

"Riku, don't do that unless—" Dark started, his voice a little shaky as he tried to restrain himself from explaining anything she didn't need to hear. "Look, I'm getting off so don't move around anymore." Dark said, standing up and releasing his grip on her hands, with the exception of helping her up.

Riku stared at Dark before slapping him, "Pervert…!" She said in an angry whisper, stomping away from him.

Dark clenched his fists, "It's because of _you_…!" Dark said, "I'm like that because _you_ make me that way…" Dark replied, walking towards another door, and pausing suddenly; embarrassed by his own words.

Riku just continued on her way out, completely ignoring Dark's comment. Upon walking out of the room, Riku saw Daisuke holding Wiz in his arms.

Riku paused to inhale and exhale deeply, "Daisuke, is it all right to let Wiz eat that?" Riku asked, pointing to the two strawberries that Wiz held in his mouth by the stem. Riku reached out to pet Wiz with her hand, and to take a quick look at the strawberries.

Wiz looked like he was smiling, "Kyuu!"

Daisuke smiled, "Of course it's all right, and it's one of his favorites actually." Daisuke started, "Good thing there are two of them." Daisuke mumbled absentmindedly.

"Oh and why is that?" Riku asked, curiosity overtaking her mind as she put her hands behind her back, and looked at him expectantly.

"Well…" Daisuke mumbled, looking at Wiz as if he were asking approval.

Wiz replied with a loud, "Kyuu!" and a movement of his tail.

"There's this other…" Daisuke paused to wonder, "Come to think of it, I don't know what Wiz is!" Daisuke said in shock, his eyes going blank as his body went rigid as a board, and his hair looked like it had been struck by lightening.

"You're right, what _are_ you Wiz?" Riku asked, looking at Wiz with intense concentration.

"Kyuu?" Wiz said, tilting his head to the side with a look of confusion.

"Well, he kind of looks like a lop-eared rabbit…" Daisuke said, theorizing aloud.

"I don't know, you could be right but… I think he looks like a hybrid of a dog and a rabbit." Riku said, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Hmm, I guess so. Anyways, I was taking Wiz into town because he has a friend he wants to share the strawberries with." Daisuke said, his voice implying that Wiz's friend was a girl. Daisuke winked at Riku, and she immediately caught on.

Riku smiled, "How adorable! I hope it goes well!" Riku said, "I think you should hurry though, since you definitely don't want to keep a lady waiting." Riku said, walking off as she waved her goodbye.

"_I hope it goes well…"_ Riku thought, her eyes wandering around, looking at all the expensive furniture and decorations around the palace. _"Unlike what just happened to me…"_

Pausing to think about what had happened only minutes ago, she turned to look back, only to see Satoshi. Satoshi was just as he always was, pushing his glasses up, and nodding in acknowledgment of her presence. Without thinking, she blurted out her question to him, "Have you seen Dark?"

Riku quickly slapped her hands over her mouth, "No, are you looking for him?" Satoshi questioned monotonously, "Or are you planning to avoid him at all costs?" Satoshi tried, smirking at her reaction.

"Since when do you smirk? You hardly show any emotion at all!" Riku shouted, attempting to change the subject as her face gradually reddened.

"I show emotion when I feel it necessary." Satoshi stated matter-of-factly, as he lowered his head to reveal his azure eyes through the glare that had previously been in the way.

"Damn you," Riku muttered, "Do all men have to be such—such idiots?" Riku sputtered angrily, stomping away from Satoshi in a rage.

"No, but maybe you're just expecting too much." Satoshi said, spinning around to look at Riku again.

"What do you mean by that, huh?" Riku asked, her anger sparking into a flame.

Satoshi shrugged, "I mean exactly what I said; you're expecting too much out of men—out of _Dark._" Satoshi said, knowing the effect Dark's name would have on her.

"I don't expect _anything_ out of that jerk!" Riku shouted, "He should just die by the wrath of the sea…" Riku mumbled.

"You don't mean that. I know that, and so do you." Satoshi said, "Just go and make-up with Dark—it can't be as bad as you make it out to be." Satoshi said as he walked off.

"_Stupid Satoshi… You expect me to think clearly after I haven't been to school for so long? You expect me to be able to think with that jerk Dark on my mind?"_

Riku, lost in thought, bumped into a familiar face—Towa.

"I'm so sorry!" Riku shouted, bowing to the friendly house cleaner.

"Oh, my… Riku, shouldn't you be with Dark?" Towa questioned; her hand on her cheek as she looked down at Riku.

"_Why does everyone have to pester me about Dark?"_ Riku groaned inwardly, "Why should I?" Riku sighed, "It would be the same with or without Dark… If not better without him." Riku muttered disdainfully.

"Did you two get into a fight?" Towa asked, already assuming that they had.

"It takes two to fight, and I had no part of it." Riku stated, closing her eyes as she crossed her arms and pouted.

Towa giggled, "I'm sure you two will make up sooner or later, but for now—I should be attending to Mrs. Mousy."

"Wait, why does everyone assume that we got into a fight?" Riku shouted, her voice sounding whiny.

"It's true though, isn't it?" Towa remarked, winking as she rushed off.

Riku slowly made her way around the palace, sighing heavily at almost every step. Whenever she reached a turn, she would groan loudly in disapproval, "Why does this palace have to be to damn _**huge**_!" Riku yelled to nobody in particular, swinging her arms about lazily.

"**Crash!"**

"Oh, crap…!" Bending down, she picked up pieces of the expensive looking vase, piling it into her hand.

"That isn't safe you know," Riku heard, feeling the heat of a body from behind her, as his hand manipulated hers into shifting the pieces into his hand, "Sorry… about earlier." Dark clarified, whispering into her ear as he pressed his face into her silky hair.

"I'm sorry too…" Riku said reluctantly, leaning back into his semi-embrace, "I over-reacted."

Dark smiled, "So you don't mind if I… do this?" Dark questioned seductively, kissing her on her cheek.

"Don't push your luck, pervert." Riku joked, leaning back until they tipped over backwards.

"Hey, you…!" Dark said, in a mock scolding voice as he tried to sit up.

"I'm not sitting up until you do what I want." Riku said, not budging an inch.

"I could say the same," Dark said, wrapping his arms around her waist loosely as he lifted his leg between hers a little as a threat.

Riku gasped, "Let go of me pervert!" Riku shouted, squirming around.

Dark shot up into a sitting position, his face as red as a rose, "Riku, If you'll excuse me…" Dark mumbled, mortified at his 'situation'.

"Why should I, pervert?" Riku asked, crossing her arms as she continued to sit in his lap.

"You should excuse me because I'm having a bit of a _'situation'_ here," he emphasized, groaning impatiently.

Riku just looked at him in suspicion, clueless to what he meant.

"Okay, if you want me to explain—I will, but don't blame _me_ for what you're about to hear." Dark muttered, "I'm a little tight in the groin area right now, and I'd _really_ appreciate it if you let me take care of my _'situation'_." He explained quickly, tapping his fingers on the white marble floor.

Riku jumped off him immediately, "Eeep!"

"Exactly what I thought!" Dark shouted, running off.

"Pervert!" Riku shouted, clenching her fists as her face burned.

Dark wasted no time, and as he ran into his room, he smirked at the thought of Riku's flaming face.

Riku stood, turning to look for a maid who could give her a dust pan and a broom. To her misfortune, she was met by Daisuke's utterly shocked facial expression. His mouth was agape, his eyes were wide, his face was bright red, and all he could do was stutter incoherently. Wiz looked up at Riku with a question in his eyes as he watched Daisuke's expressions.

Riku waved her hands about wildly, as she shook her head to say 'no'. "I'm sorry for disturbing, Miss Riku...!" Daisuke shouted, as he attempted to turn on his heel to run away as fast as he could. Riku grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shook him back and forth, "Don't get any weird ideas okay? It's not like I _asked_ him to—uh—_you know_!" Riku shouted, blushing madly.

"I—uh—erm—I understand!" Daisuke confirmed, comical tears coming down in waterfalls from his wide-open eyes. Riku dropped Daisuke to the floor with a 'thud' as she crossed her arms loosely.

Riku sighed, "If it's _this_ hectic now, what's it going to be like when I'm actually _married_ to him…?"

**End of Chapter 2  
**

* * *

**Sigh... I wish school didn't exist! It's driving me insane! Waking up is like me getting killed and revived each day, and school is like going to meet Krad to meet my death... Argh! If only I didn't have to deal with teachers who teach nothing, and make me go to school anyways! Wouldn't the world be wonderful without teachers like that? **

**Oh, yeah... I was wondering if there would be any objections to my new idea for this story. So, my idea is to make future story arcs rated M. Of course, depending on the story arc the rating will change. I'm asking because I wanted to start to form a more serious relationship between them, since they would be married after this arc. ( Well, maybe they will... ) Anyways, I needed to have an opinion on this so that there wouldn't be any major problems or objections to the story, and the future arcs. Please let me know your opinion!**

**You can find me by googling my penname, Kisaiyo, or, on Myspace as Kisaiyo. Sorry for the opinion rage but, I hate myspace because it's the Devil's Spawn, and I only use it to keep in touch with my friend who lives far away from me. More of my contact information is on my profile!  
**

** Anyways, I wish I didn't have to deal with this-- but I do, so, yeah... Well, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!  
**


	3. Tuesday Triumph

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.**

**Hey, guys! I know this chapter is short, and I know it's taking me forever to update but I've been having way too many problems with Windows Vista! Anyways, thanks for being patient, here's chapter 3! **

* * *

**One Week 'till Marriage****  
Chapter 3: Tuesday Triumph**

"Hey, Dark… What are you going to do until the wedding?" asked Towa, looking up at the wide smirk upon his lips. The room was dimly lit by many candles; no windows or doors allowed the bright light of the sun to enter the small room. "Even if she _did_ lose the game, that doesn't mean she can't reject you at the last minute, you know?"

Dark's smirk turned into a mask, a neutral expression plastered onto his gorgeous features. "I know," he started, letting his eyes flutter closed, "I'm trying to change the way she feels, though… I don't want anything to go wrong, and I don't want her to do anything that will hurt herself…"

"I see… If you can't convince her by the wedding though, remember, I serve you third, not first. Your mother's orders come before yours, as your father's does before hers." Towa said, bowing as she exited the room.

Dark growled, grasping the arms of the maroon-colored recliner, "What are you thinking…? Mother…" Dark leaned over, covering his eyes with a gloved hand as he grit his teeth.

The door opened, a small clicking noise filling the room. Riku stepped in, grasping the door frame with her slim fingers, "Dark, what are you doing?" she asked, still clinging to the door frame. "When did you wake up?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I've been up for a couple of hours." He replied, standing up from his seat to smile at her. He walked over to her, grasping her hands in his as he bent over to whisper something in her ear. "Did you miss me?"

Riku's face flamed, "of course not! Why would I miss such an egotistical jerk like you!" she yelled, crossing her arms as she 'hmphed' and turned her face to the side. "I just wanted to know if it was going to be a regular thing so I could wake up earlier and have the time to myself!" she lied, turning her back towards Dark.

Dark let out a sigh as he let his left hand rest on his hip, "You know, it wouldn't kill you to play along with me for once…" he mumbled, casting a lazy gaze to the side.

"Play along with one of _your_ sick fantasies? I'd rather kiss Krad!" she retorted, looking back at Dark as she stuck out her tongue like a child.

Dark grabbed her tongue, "Oh, really?" he questioned, smirking at her as she tried to slap his hand away.

Riku glared at him, yelling incomprehensibly as Dark laughed at her new language. Riku finally stopped, grabbing his hand to make Dark look at her. She squeezed his hand and while he wasn't paying attention she slammed her foot down on his, eliciting a howl of pain from the unsuspecting prince.

Riku took pleasure in her revenge, but while she indulged in it, a hand came upon her shoulder. "Miss Riku, what's going on?" said Daisuke, looking over her shoulder at Dark who sat cross legged in order to nurse his injured foot. "Uh... Dark?" said Daisuke, looking down at the invisible injury Dark continued to tend to.

"He's nursing his pride," Riku muttered, looking happy at her work. "Oh, yeah, were you looking for someone?" she asked, completely ignoring Dark as if she didn't do anything to him at all. Dark glared and cursed behind her, still unable to fully recover from the unexpected blow.

Daisuke paused, "I forgot why I came here!" he shouted, clutching his head and looking shocked with his lack of memory. "Wait--" Daisuke paused to look thoughtful before letting his fist drop into his open palm, as if he had remembered whatever it was he needed to. "I came here to tell Dark that his mom wanted him in her room." he said, looking satisfied with himself.

"What for?" Riku asked, obviously curious as to why his mother would summon him to her room so out of the blue. "Did he do something, or is it about the Marriage?" she asked, giving Daisuke a look of suspicion.

"I honestly don't know what you're thinking, but--" Daisuke babbled nervously, trying to sneak away with tiny steps. Riku grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back towards her.

"If it has anything to do with the marriage, don't you think I have a right to hear about it?" she questioned, slightly irked by the sneakiness that was going around the palace. "I don't care about the hierarchy either, if you were thinking about trying to threaten me with it, Dark." Riku stated, somehow seeing Dark slowly rise to make a comeback.

Dark sighed, lately all he'd been doing is sigh or half-heartedly joke around. "Well..." he started, not even bothering to think about what to say, "I think you should just sit back and let me deal with things for a bit, OK?"

Riku clenched her fists, "I'm not just going to sit back and let you 'handle things'! I have a right to hear your family's opinions or discussions about our marriage!" Riku argued, angered by Dark's thoughtless comments. "Ugh, you're unbelievable!" Riku shouted, stomping off in the opposite direction of the way Dark was supposed to be heading.

"Wait, Riku!" Dark called, running after his fiance, catching up to her with slight difficulty. "I didn't mean it that way, all right?" he tried, looking exhausted by the entire situation. He placed his hands on her shoulders and silently prayed that she would forgive him

Riku 'hmphed' and crossed her arms, "Just go and 'handle' things by yourself, I'm not stopping you." she said, turning around and getting out of Dark's grip.

"What? Hey, is there something you want to tell me, or have you just gone insane?" Dark questioned, thinking about how strangely Riku seemed to be acting today. "What's up with the attitude, you're worse than Risa and Mio today..." he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Riku turned back around to send an icy glare at Dark. Dark just looked back at her with all seriousness, as Daisuke slipped away from the intense scene. Riku froze, 'he's right...! What's wrong with me?'

Riku paled, she hardly ever made such a fool out of herself, and in front of Dark it was just too much. "I--" Riku seemed to speak without anger, only pure embarrassment. No words could come out, and no thoughts came to mind. She was drawing a blank, and Dark softened at the sight of Riku's nervousness.

Dark looked up from Riku the sound of footsteps. Daisuke and Towa came into sight from around the corner, and Riku also lifted her head to look at the two in such a panic. Daisuke and Towa were both running as if something were wrong, but suddenly they both stopped in their tracks. Daisuke's expression of panic suddenly turned into a look of mortification, and Towa suddenly smiled and giggled as she blushed a light pink. Both of them were staring down at one thing...

Riku cast her gaze downward to see what caused such a commotion, but was shocked at her own actions when she saw that hhr hand was clutching the hem of Dark's shirt. It was like a child holding onto the material of his mother's skirt, cute and innocent. Riku tried to push herself away from Dark when she realized what was going on, but Dark was able to catch her hand in his and stop her from stumbling backwards.

He smirked, and lowered his face to her hand, winking at her as he placed a delicate kiss upon her heated flesh. "I'll take care of things, trust me, OK?" Dark returned Riku's hand to her side as he turned on his heel in one swift motion, a look of complete triumph upon his face. "I'll see you tonight," he said, the tone of his voice suggesting something much more than a friendly visit.

Towa could hardly contain herself, and Daisuke just stood where he was, on the verge of fainting.

* * *

OK, so that wasn't such a great chapter... but since Vista was giving me so much trouble I finished the chapter on the edit documents thing for my account, but they had some kind of submissions error, and all my work got deleted twice... ... ... Trust me, that wasn't the greatest day of my life.

Well, sorry for the hold up, and if anybody knows how to fix the sound for Vista on AVI files etc. can you contact me, please? ;;

Thank you for reading, please review!


	4. Wednesday Whispers and Thursday Tricks

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.**

**Hey guys, it's been forever:P Anyways, you probably want to get on with the story, so I'll let you read in peace. xD **

* * *

**One Week 'till Marriage****  
Chapter 2: Wednesday Whispers and Thursday Tricks**

Standing on the balcony, Riku looked out to the place she used to live, the small food vendors looking happy as they sold miscellaneous items against the warm glow of light that surrounded them. Simplicity surrounded the village she once was accustomed to, nothing extravagant like within the palace walls.

Riku sighed, feeling butterflies in her stomach. What was she going to do about the marriage? Even though they went through all that trouble with a game, she could still reject the marriage at any time… But was she really that worried about Dark's future? What would the villagers think if she put the King-to-be in such a worrisome predicament?

Her small hands fell onto the balcony railing, her eyes cast downwards at her feet. What was she doing, and why was it so hard to make a choice? All day long she could be as happy as she wanted, but when peace came, it was just more time to think…

A warm, gloved hand came over hers, and as if feeling her indecision it tightened its hold ever so slightly. The warmth that came from behind encased her, and she already knew. It was Dark, and he could tell what was on her mind.

No matter how much she rejected the idea of marrying him, the idea of being at his side never appalled her. Maybe the commitment of marrying someone of his position was what bothered her most.

Her whispers were like tiny streams of smoke, barely audible over the symphony of trees. He nodded in agreement, to whatever it was she said, and he slowly turned her to face him. She closed her eyes and leaned into his warm embrace, his name escaping her lips as she tried not to cry. No matter how silly things were, there were always those times when she needed someone to speak with, someone who could keep all her secrets…

Dark smiled, and he suddenly felt as if he were two people, two sides of himself. During the day, he would be a natural pervert with humor and witty comebacks all about him as he wolfishly chased after Riku, then suddenly; when things got serious, he'd be like a best friend to her, keeping her secrets locked away from his other half, the half that wanted so much to keep her at his side.

Though he knew that he loved her, he knew he was also selfish… Riku was free-spirited, and open, like a field covering miles and miles of land, and so it pained him to be the one to keep her locked away in such a small palace, yet it hurt even more to see her leave…

In an embrace as right as it felt, it was still just a fleeting moment in time, one that could never last forever. Riku opened her eyes and felt her face getting warm. Dark smiled and brought her into the room. It was as if day and night could change them…

Riku woke to the feel of shifting bed sheets as Dark looked as if he were going to fall off the bed. She regained her normal personality and shoved him off with a triumphant smirk, "Good morning, late-ass!"

"Aaugh!" Dark fell to the ground painfully, grumbling about his new nickname. "Jeez, I couldn't help it! Family meetings are so stupid sometimes…," he muttered, rubbing his head.

Although he had—rather devilishly, promised to see her the other night after a family meeting, he could not help that the argument and conversation just went in circles. Sometimes he wondered how such people ruled villages and lands.

"No wonder you didn't want me to come, if you said that from the beginning I wouldn't have bothered arguing!" Riku shouted, throwing a pillow at him.

Dark caught the pillow and threw it back at her, "Well, if you didn't want me to come in the first place, why are you upset, love?" Dark's smirk returned with full force and a rather embarrassing nickname to go along with it.

Riku's face flamed and she stomped off the bed, only to surprise him with another pillow assault. "What's with the nickname, late-ass?"

"Why, Riku, love!" Dark exclaimed, faking a shocked expression, "Who knew you had such vulgar language!" He mocked, a hand up to his mouth in playful horror.

"Ugh, who knew you had such bad taste in names!" Riku shouted, playfully nudging him in the shoulder as she made her way to the bathroom. Over the course of two days, who knew that a morning ritual could change so drastically after just one fight? One Monday she was kicking him in the face, the next, they were tossing around playful nicknames.

Maybe it _was_ true; fighting really _does_ make a couple stronger.

After both freshened up they were out of the room and down the stairs for breakfast. Daisuke and Towa couldn't believe their eyes when they saw how playful the two were, or that they were even talking without arguing.

Daisuke and Towa both looked at each other as if they had seen a ghost, but Dark's mother could only smile helplessly at the wondrous sight. Maybe things weren't going to get too complicated after all.

Mrs. Mousy clapped her hands together, that reminds me, I love the dress you picked out, Riku, and it is just perfect! Now all we have to figure out is makeup!" She said happily.

Riku laughed nervously, "Err—makeup is nice and all, but…" Riku tried to think of a non-offensive way to tell her she wasn't interested, but all she could do was laugh nervously.

"Sorry mom, don't you think makeup is a bit weird for a marriage?" Dark interrupted, a slightly twisted expression on his face as he scrunched his nose at the idea of Riku wearing heavy makeup.

"Why not?" Dark's mother asked, pouting at the couples' decision. She always wanted to have a daughter, and Riku was the closest thing to it.

"Well, a bride is supposed to be pure and—" Dark began to rant on about being pure with a hint of perversion at every word, and the weirdest of hand motions as visuals.

Dark's mother and everyone else at the table wondered how he had so much to say on the matter, but his mother just cut him off, agreeing to cancel the makeup idea with a heavy sigh.

It was already Thursday, only three days left until the marriage ceremony, not including the day of marriage… "Hey… shouldn't we at least plan some invitations?" Riku asked, hoping to at least, invite some of her own guests… _if_ the marriage was really going to happen…

"Well, my mom already sent out a few invitations, but not too many, just the important ones, you know? We needed to invite some of the important people or whatever from the other Kingdom." Dark's face suddenly turned sour.

"What's with that face?" Riku questioned, hands behind her back as she leaned over to Dark's eye level, who was still sitting in his chair.

"Invitations… ugh, Krad… joy," he muttered, face twisting in disgust at the very thought of having to see Krad. _Again._

Riku looked every bit as disgusted as Dark, but when they saw each other's expression they couldn't help it, and they laughed, almost as if they forgot about Krad all together.

Daisuke and Towa stared at the odd couple, wondering what it was they were laughing at, until Satoshi silently walked in holding a tiny book. His glasses were hiding the tiny glance he cast at the couple. With a barely noticeable hand motion, Satoshi sent Riku falling forward.

Lips met in an accidental kiss and almost immediately, they split apart. Both had a crimson blush covering their faces, and they turned towards Satoshi with a glare on their faces. Satoshi's eyes became visible through his glasses, and he smirked in triumph as he pushed his glasses up and swiftly exited the room.

Life and humor felt as if they were creeping into the day, unlike the quiet nights that seemed to suddenly fall into their lives. Maybe the marriage _wasn't_ such a bad idea… spending days like this surely wasn't so bad, was it?

Dark and Riku both held matching blank expressions, Riku being the first to snap out of it, only to see Dark's blank expression accompanied by a red tint still covering his face.

Riku shifted in her spot, muttering something along the lines of, "I'll kill him later…"

Beyond the doors of the dining room Satoshi had just exited through, a familiar blonde waited with a devious smirk on her face, a tiny crown atop her head. Satoshi came through the doors and disappeared in a puff of smoke, "Kyu, kyuuu!"

Within the smoke the little creature looked happily at the girl, and she smiled back at him. "Good job Wiz!" she congratulated softly, opening her hand to give Wiz a couple of strawberries.

"Kyu!" As if thanking her it lifted its hand above its head and its tail moved back and forth in short motions.

Mio smiled and patted Wiz on his head, "I don't belong here, so keep this a secret, 'kay?" With that, she was running down the halls, never giving a sign that she would return.

Right about then the real Satoshi entered the dining room, completely oblivious to what just happened. When he felt glares pointed at his he sweat dropped comically and pushed his glasses back up, putting his book away as he sat at the table. Dark and Riku continued their marathon of glaring, and Satoshi cleared his throat as if to ask why they were glaring, only to be interrupted.

"_Sa_-_to_-_**shi!**_" Dark and Riku charged him, Dark half-heartedly strangling him as Riku began her rant.

"What'd you do _that _for?!" They asked in unison, large hand motions blocking most of Satoshi's view.

"What'd I do _what_ for?" He asked, out of breath from the struggle against Dark.

Satoshi looked ragged for the first time in forever, gasping as he looked at them with wide, questioning eyes. Why the hell were they strangling him, and glaring, and yelling, and…

All train of thought suddenly broke off as everybody suddenly had blank stares and expressions upon their faces. Dark's mother walked in holding Wiz. "Look at this new trick!" she said excitedly.

Wiz jumped off her hand and transformed, making a perfect copy of Mrs. Mousy. "Isn't this just adorable?" She asked, tilting her head to the side a cutesy way, Wiz copying her movement too.

The entire room stayed silent a moment more before all hell broke loose for what would probably be only the 4th out of hundreds more that were to come that day.

"_**WIZ!!"**_

**End Chapter 2 **

* * *

**OK, so I went for a slightly more serious atmosphere in this chapter, but I don't think I'm going to include too much seriousness in this chapter, maybe a little more, but not much. I want to save the drama and stuff for the next story arc, which I (sadly) believe will have to be the last. D: I won't have much to write about after I write about how they are when they're married, will I? Oh, well... **

**Anyways, I have a deviantart account now for my drawings if anybody is interested? Just google my penname and you'll find it easily, I promise. :) **

** Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for taking an eternity to update every time, I know what it's like to wait for things to come out that you've been waiting for for a very long time... not a happy time... So please forgive me for taking so long! I'm just doing a bunch of random stuff nowadays, and I don't get much time to write... or I write on paper and lose it or get too lazy to type it out... sorry about that...**

**OK, well, thanks for all the support, I love you guys! xD You guys all make writing awesome!! Thanks for reading, please review!  
**


	5. Feverish Friday and Sarcastic Saturday

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of it's characters.**

**Sorry (again), for taking an eternity... but for awhile I got really tied up in a bunch of stuff (like usual). Anyways, here'd the new chapter, it's a little rushed, but I hope you enjoy it!****One Week 'till Marriage**

**Chapter 3: Feverish Friday and Sarcastic Saturday**

The week felt as though it had slipped between her fingers like water, and yet the idea of marriage seemed to be of no concern to her. It did not feel real, and it was more like a vague dream to her rather than a nightmare these days… She glanced down the hallway and sighed. In such a large palace, how could she ever be comfortable?

Dark watched her expressions and chuckled, "What're _those_ faces for? Hm…?" He smirked slightly and put his hand on her shoulder, winking at her when she cast her worried glance at him for a moment's time. His smirk dropped when her expression failed to change as he expected. He looked at her inquiringly and crossed his arms, "Hey, you gonna talk to me, or…?"

"I'm tired… how can you live here so comfortably…?" Riku sighed, leaning against the wall, frowning. "I don't even know how to find my own room sometimes, and it's just awkward to have to ask others for help!" A light blush tinted her cheeks, and she felt dizzy… holding herself up against the wall, she felt the room sway a little. She groaned and buried her face against the wall.

"Hey, are you alright?" Dark laid his hands on her shoulders and steadied her when she tried to stand and walk to her room. He leaned her against his chest and when the expected resistance did not follow through, he lifted a hand to her forehead. His face become serious and shocked when he felt her temperature burning hot, "you've got a fever!"

"No… I'm just—tired…" She tried walking on her own but before she could take a second step she fell into Dark's arms, and groaned. Her vision was blurring and she could feel a headache coming on.

Dark lifted her into his arms and he carried her to their room, trying his best not to jolt her too much. "What am I going to do with you…?" He frowned and sighed comically. How was the wedding supposed to go through if his bride had a fever? He would have a hell of a time explaining the situation to his mother…

Setting her down on the bed, he called for a nurse on the bedroom phone and covered her in blankets. He set a chair next to the bed, and retrieved an armful of towels. The nurse knocked twice and opened the door, "Excuse me…?"

Dark opened the door for her and sighed with relief when he saw that the nurse saw no need to panic. She walked towards Riku, her silken brown hair tied back into a neat ponytail. She examined Riku, checking her temperature by hand and then taking her pulse for any abnormalities. With just the simple examination, she smiled knowingly at him. "No need to worry, it's just fatigue."

Dark nodded but could not help but raise an eyebrow at her antics. She smiled as if she knew everything, but he just brushed the feeling off when she exited the room as quickly as she had entered.

At the sound of the closing door, Riku began to stir and she opened her eyes slowly, feeling much too groggy to move around. Her body felt heavy, and although she was awake, she didn't register a tenth of anything she was saying or doing.

"How are you feeling?" Dark's whisper made her turn her head his way, and she frowned. He chuckled lightly and she turned away from him, eyes closing and opening slowly. "Are you hungry?" Dark asked, shifting over to the bed and brushing his fingers over her auburn hair.

She paused for a minute and shook her head, staying put and allowing Dark to comfort her. He smiled and moved around a little more, settling down so that he was lying next to her. Unlike most days where she hit and threw him out of bed she just kept to herself allowed him to hold her in his arms without much retaliation or hesitation.

Riku sighed contently and strangely enough, she curled into the embrace, mewling slightly when he buried his face in her neck, inhaling the soft scent of her strawberry shampoo. His eyes fluttered closed and his hand traced invisible circles over her abdomen.

Riku's eyes opened and she whispered almost incoherently, "Promise…you won't tell?" Her eyes were threatening to close and she tilted her head slightly, consciousness slowly fading back to black.

"Promise…" Dark smiled and snuggled closer, already knowing her thoughts were in a jumble from her half-asleep state of mind. His hand closed over hers and he squeezed it reassuringly.

Riku's cheeks were dusted with a powder pink color and she closed her eyes, "Don't tell Dark, but… I've always liked it when he does this…" Riku buried her face in the pillow and she kept shifting to get comfortable.

Dark's eyes started to glow in slight awe and happiness, "Oh…?" His smile slowly fell back into his usual trademark smirk and he whispered in her ear, "You mean… _this_…?" His hot breath feathered over her sensitive ears, and his thumb traced circles in her palm, his lithe fingers lightly brushing against her knuckles as he shifted back into the crook of her neck, eliciting a quiet moan from her.

Riku nodded shyly and Dark chuckled, "Your secret's safe with me…" Dark watched as Riku's eyes fluttered closed once again, probably not even registering any of his words, not even her own for that matter… He just hoped that when he woke up later he wouldn't be sprawled out on the floor with a slap mark on his face…

The next morning Dark _did_ in fact, find himself sprawled about the floor awkwardly with a red slap mark clear as day burning on his cheek. Instead of his usual silliness though, he was ten times worse in Riku's opinion…

"Hey, what are you doing in my bed, _again_? And why don't I remember anything from yesterday…?" She watched him intently and raised an eyebrow when all she got was his perverted smirk and a wave of his hand.

"Don't worry, sweets; I didn't do anything you didn't _want_ me to do." He winked when her face was turned a deep scarlet and she appeared to be speechless. He stood and brushed a couple violet strands of hair out of his face, taking a seat on the leather recliner, a kingly pose accompanying his air of confidence.

Riku's hands gripped the sheets tightly and she trembled in embarrassment, watching as Dark reveled in his win. "Ugh!" Riku released the sheets and grabbed the closest pillow, throwing it at the haughty prince.

Dark grabbed it and tossed it to the side, "Hey, it's not my fault you told me you liked when I—" Dark's comeback was silenced by another incoming pillow, and he frowned in disappointment when he didn't get to finish his 'lovely' sentence.

"OK prince, I don't know what you did last night but I think I'd like it if you cared to elaborate for me." Riku placed her hands on her hips and she suddenly appeared in front of his with an angry glare plastered over her beautiful features.

"Don't worry sweetie, I—" Dark smirked when her face grew even redder with his nickname. He chuckled and decided not to finish his sentence, leaving Riku feeling a little more than just curious.

"Go on…" she said, waiting for her pervert of a fiancé to finish his sentence and satisfy her curiosity. "I'm waiting," she muttered, her impatience clearly showing when she began to tap her feet and cross her arms.

Dark raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Only if you promise…" Dark said the words quietly, almost innocent enough to be called cute… and sickeningly sweet…

"I promise… not to kill you…?" Riku raised an eyebrow and waited for his answer, uncrossing her arm and stopping her foot tapping when he nodded.

"OK then… It's not _my_ fault you admitted that you like it when I touch you, hold you, and whisper in your e—"

"OK, OK, OK, I _get_ it! Will you _please_ just stop with all this—_augh!_" Riku's face burned brightly and her cheeks felt hot enough to make anyone think she had a fever. "I don't believe you anyways…" Riku muttered incoherently, pouting, and frowning; anything to distract herself from the inescapable embarrassment she was feeling.

Dark just shrugged and when she raised her fist in preparation of beating the living daylights out of him, he lifted and waved his index finger mockingly. "Remember, no hitting." He smiled goofily and laughed like an idiot until he couldn't breathe, especially when she began stomping out of the room, almost like a monster… that is—until she turned around, composed and smiling.

Dark froze on the spot and felt a chill travel down his spine… his day probably wasn't going to be as great as he had originally thought it was going to be. Suddenly, he had the overwhelming urge to box himself off into the safest place available and cower in fear… "Erm—Riku I… I'm sorry…?" He smiled nervously, praying that she would forgive him and spare him.

No such luck, Riku just returned his nervous smile with her own smirk, frighteningly confident looking from Dark's perspective. "I'll see you at dinner, _dear_." She put an emphasis on the nickname and smiled when she saw the result of her handiwork. Dark looked like a kitten in the rain.

Dark muttered regretfully to himself and buried his face into his hands. He hoped he'd survive the day with his insanity intact. Riku didn't seem to be the type to get even to Dark, more like the type to get _revenge_.

Riku hummed to herself and her steps almost had a skip in them. She nearly twirled when she reached the corner, but restrained herself from doing so when she spotted a familiar redhead.

Daisuke sat on the bench-like edges of a stone fountain in the middle of one of the palace's smaller gardens, a tiny strawberry plant set next to him. He smiled and chuckled when the plant moved. Riku watched the sight with interest, wondering what was causing him to laugh.

She approached him and tilted her head, "Hey, Daisuke, what are you up to?" Riku sat down next to Daisuke and looked over his shoulder. "What's the plant for?"

Daisuke looked at Riku and gave her a questioning look, "Can't you see him?"

He pointed downwards, and Riku looked down, but saw nothing but the plant. She looked puzzled and just stared at the plant intently until she saw Wiz emerge from behind the plant, carrying a strawberry in his mouth.

"Oh, it's Wiz!" Riku's eyes lit up with understanding, and Daisuke laughed, standing up, and moving to the other side to allow Riku to pet Wiz. "So… is this all he eats?" Riku pet Wiz and looked at Daisuke, waiting for an answer.

"Err, actually I don't know… This is all I ever see him eat, but since he's a rabbit I guess he eats carrots, too?" Daisuke looked confused, but so did Riku. "I guess he's kind of weird, huh?" Daisuke laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

Riku laughed, still petting Wiz when it pouted after hearing that even Daisuke hardly knew anything about him. "Say…" Riku's eyes glinted with mischief as she momentarily halted her ministrations. "Do you mind if I borrow Wiz for the evening?"

"Not at all, Miss Riku, just leave him in the living room when you're finished with him. I'll be sure to pick him up after dinner?" Daisuke pet Wiz and pulled off the strawberry he was trying to yank off the vine. Wiz clung to the strawberry and began nibbling it. "But what do you need Wiz for?"

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, just a little prank on Dark…" Riku smirked deviously and Daisuke looked at her worriedly. "I'm just going to…" Riku whispered her plan to Daisuke and her plan made Daisuke blush.

"Isn't that a bit—much?" Daisuke couldn't hide his blush and he tried to look away. "That's just a little overboard…" Daisuke sweat-dropped and he began to pity Dark…

"Well anyways, I think I should start practicing with Wiz now. Do you mind…?" Riku pat Wiz on the head, and Daisuke nodded, blush still covering his face as he left her to do what she had to do.

That evening Dark paced his room in worry of what Riku had in store for him. He had to go to dinner no matter what, but what did she have planned for him. The mere thought of what she had the potential to do made him tremble where he stood, but either way he had to get it over with sometime. Dark bravely left his room, but to his surprise, he didn't even get to reach the dining room…

"Oh, Dark!" Riku came from behind and tapped him on his shoulder, smiling unusually sweetly. "I was waiting for you…" Riku pouted and she gave him the most innocent look she could pull off. Dark looked like he tripped over himself in his brain, but he was still able to register that his feet were moving, and Riku was the one dragging him.

"I made dinner, so eat up, alright?" Riku smiled and sat Dark down where a steaming plate of food sat in front of him. The smell wafted towards him and he inhaled the scent of the delicious looking stew.

Half of dinner was spent in silence until Dark noticed that Riku had somehow moved closer over the few minutes that had passed… "Dark… is it good?" Riku's hands brushed over his cheek, and Dark fell out of his chair, startled.

He sat frozen in place, even when Riku leaned over him. "You hurt yourself… are you alright?" Dark noticed how her voice changed; it was—somehow sexy…

She brushed her hand over his head and Dark closed his eyes, anticipating either a hit or a kiss… However, Dark's eyes opened wide when Riku trailed her hand over his chest and smiled down at him. "Close your eyes, OK?" She tilted her head cutely, and Dark smirked.

"You got it sweets…" he smirked and awaited his kiss. His confidence got the better of him and when he felt her lips on his he didn't even realize that there was a random 'poof' sound resonating through the room. He only realized when he saw that he was kissing not Riku—but Wiz and his strawberry…

"Good one Riku… good one…" Dark's clothes were ruffled, and his hair stood up as if he had been shocked.

As he had thought, she didn't get even… she got _revenge_.

**End of Chapter 3****

* * *

**

OK, so this isn't the greatest chapter I've ever written, but I was rushing a bit so I could get this up by today. Sorry, for such a huge delay and no, I'm not on hiatus if that's what some of you were thinking. It's just been me with a lot of other stuff going on, so I'm really sorry about all the waiting and stuff. You guys are awesome for waiting so long, and I'm really thankful to have people reading my story. But anyways, recently I'd gotten a PM from IcedOverFire, and she/he just really motivated me, so this chapter is dedicated to IcedOverFire! I hope you like it!

As always, thank you for reading, and please review!


	6. Sunday Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.**

**Hey everyone, I know I put up that author's note to set a date (which I failed to meet anyways...), well, anyways, although this took a week longer than expected, I'm finally posting the ending to the One Week 'till Marriage series, and I've also decided to create a mini fanfiction on their honeymoon. (haha... already halfway through, so it shouldn't be a long wait.) I'm still thinking of a good title for it, but for now it looks like I'm titling it, "Honeymoon Hilarity". So I'm just letting you know that that is connected to the series, just in case you're only reading fanfictions connected to the Arranged Marriage series. Anyways, I hope I haven't lost all of you (I even lost myself... I had to reread almost everything...).**

**

* * *

****One Week 'till Marriage**

**Chapter 4: Sunday Ceremony**

"Oh no…" Riku sighed, leaning over the edge of the enclosed balcony at watching the sun climb over the mountains slowly but surely. The day had finally come. It was so quick, so fast that she had not had any time to think about anything. How had she gotten herself into this mess? She had no clue anymore. Her past was a blur and the normal girl raised in an ever-arguing family of normalcy was suddenly in the trash and the back of her mind.

She had suddenly become Riku—soon to be married to the arrogant, pervert prince—Dark Mousy. She had nothing against marriage itself, in fact, she planned to get married eventually… the one thing she had never ever anticipated was the fact that she'd be getting married to someone like Dark because of a silly bet—a game.

"Augh…!" Riku cried out in frustration and kicked the railing, a dull ringing noise resounding throughout the small area. She pressed her face into her hands and forced herself not to cry out in frustration, stifling the urge to shout and tear her hair out. She mumbled angrily into her hands and hit her hand against the railing to relieve the irritating stress.

Of course, Dark had to walk onto the balcony right on time. It seemed he always managed to walk into the most awkward of situations—sometimes crashing into them…_literally_. "Hey…" his voice was like music to any ordinary female, but to Riku it was nothing. "What are you doing…?" His voice held a genuine warmth to it, and Riku frowned.

She was supposed to believe that this playboy prince loved her? She almost laughed at the thought of Dark truly loving her. It was rather amusing. He was almost like a child to her with his playful attitude and explorative ministrations. "Dark, it's nothing." Riku sighed and forced herself to smile, clearly failing at it as Dark gave her a skeptical look.

"Riku…" He trailed off and his voice silenced everything. He approached her slowly. "I know I'm never serious, and I'm never perfect but what can I do…? I try to be the kind of person who deserves you but I am no good. I have cheated you into the upcoming marriage and yet I cannot bring myself to call everything off…" He twisted the sad expression on his face into a smirk, "but really, how could I? We're made for each other."

Riku huffed, all seriousness evaporating and dissipating. "Damn, why did I bother with this? This is stupid." She crossed her arms and turned away from Dark, letting out another breath of air in frustration.

"Come on! I told you we're made for each other! You acted that out perfectly! I know you aren't the type to make a big deal out of this, and I'm not the serious type. The whole sad and frustrated victim isn't your style Riku, and it won't get you out of the marriage!" Dark pointed an accusing finger at her playfully, a smirk plastered onto his face,

Riku frowned and swore under her breath, "How did you know I was acting…?" She eyed him with suspicion but ignored him when all he did was shrug and continue to smirk at her without words. "Forget it. You're right. It's not my style, and it's not your style either so let's just drop it all, and get on with it. When is the ceremony?"

Dark fixed his shirt, pulling at the edges and straightening out his sloppy appearance. "Sorry sweets, but even _I_ don't know." Dark looked at her with a straight face and brushed the hair out of his face, looking down at her and yawning. "So why don't you ask my mom? She would know." He stretched out a little and inhaled deeply.

"Forget it. She'll call me when she wants me ready or something…" Riku frowned and resisted the urge to stomp away. The wedding was happening one way or another—Dark was going to make sure of it. Riku didn't even feel the need to bother trying to escape her odd fate—perhaps Dark's words were true.

Maybe they _were_ made for each other…

"Hey sweets, you gonna get dressed yet?" Dark stretched out on the couch and seemed as though he didn't have a care in the world. The playboy prince could not focus on anything but the ceremony quickly approaching. He was anxious to get to the altar—but he wouldn't allow himself to show it.

"What for, so you can get a peek?" Riku said sarcastically, falling onto the bed and sighing out in relief. "You know, it doesn't even feel like we're getting married…" Riku trailed off, closing her eyes and knitting her eyebrows.

Riku, although she was much more feminine than ever before, was still far behind her girlish sister, Risa. "Ugh, that stupid dress is going to be irritating…" Riku kicked her feet back and forth and opened her eyes, shocked to find that Dark had managed to sneak up on her.

"Hey there…" Dark's voice rung as clearly as a bell—the melodic resonance causing something to stir within Riku. She froze in place and could only think of the handsome prince that lay above her. His violet eyes penetrated deep into her heart and like a single drop of ink in water—he was everywhere in moments. His hands traveled to her cheeks and brushed away the stray hairs that were in the way. His other hand wandered down to her hips, caressing her gently as he continued to whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

Riku was practically possessed by the playboy prince already, but what kinds of things would marriage bring on…?

"Dark! Riku!"

Dark and Riku nearly destroyed the bed in an explosion of nervousness and shock. Dark's mother sounded as though she were right out the door, and knowing her, she wouldn't bother to call out again, she'd come right in…

"Wait just a minute!" Dark struggled to make himself presentable, as did Riku. However, their efforts were in vain—Mrs. Mousy decided to barge right in and begin talking as though she were warning of a terrible earthquake of sorts.

"What are you two doing!" she screamed. She threw her hands into the air and lost all composure, "the wedding is in moments, and you two aren't even dressed? Oh my…" Mrs. Mousy pressed her hand to her cheek in exasperation and sighed, "this won't do… you two need to hurry up and get dressed this instant!"

The previously worry-wrought Queen had suddenly exploded into a demanding wedding planner, and both groom and bride rushed to follow orders. It seemed as though the minutes were becoming seconds, and although things were drifting back together, something about the wedding didn't feel quite right.

Nervous shouts were being thrown about the preparation room, and both bride and groom were being told what to do at every second of the wedding ceremony. Dark was overly relaxed about it, and his expressions cause his assistant to cry in worry for a ruined wedding. On Riku's side, the assistants yelling at her to do this and that were starting to worry about her mental health.

"Shut up!" Riku exploded and Dark nearly burst in laughter at his furious fiancé. He couldn't help the devilish smile that seemed nearly permanent, especially when Riku almost threw her bouquet at the young man forcing her stand straight and act more ladylike.

Some of the assistants thanked God when Mrs. Mousy came in and signaled that the wedding ceremony would commence within a few minutes, and hurriedly positioned Dark and Riku and their entrances. Dark was at the left and Riku was at the right, waiting in silence for their doors to open.

Dark was first, and when he walked through the doors Riku caught a glimpse of the enormous crowd. She fell utterly silent and her knees began to feel weak. The sound of the crowd's cheers were causing the walls to vibrate… how could Dark handle it?

When her door opened she was slow in entering through it and the cheers seemed to quiet. Everyone watched the fiancé of the Prince of the Western lands enter in an almost eerie silence.

Some whispered ill of her while others spoke as if their own dreams had come true. Riku couldn't force herself to look at the crowd, and continued walking to the altar, her head down in embarrassment.

When she stepped up to the altar, the smirking prince she expected to see was gone, and his expression conveyed nothing but utmost seriousness. Riku kept herself from frowning, and tried to keep up a serious face similar to Dark's.

Vows were exchanged and the atmosphere grew tense. Everyone seemed to be concentrating on the couple, and nobody even dared to blink. Finally, Dark slid a beautifully simple wedding ring onto Riku's lithe fingers, and before anyone could tell him to kiss the bride, he pulled her close, gave her his signature smirk and placed a kiss to her lips that made the crowd roar.

Riku was frozen, and yet no part of her wanted the moment to end. Perhaps the entire arranged marriage was never something she wanted to fight…

"Riku!" A distinctly familiar voice reached her ears, and Dark pulled away, waving at the crowd. Standing in the crowd was Risa, waving her hand high in the air and calling out to Riku continuously. She smiled and cheered her on as she pointed to the rest of her cheering section, the Harada family, Daisuke, Wiz, some of the Mousy family, and even Satoshi, who smiled gently at the sight of the wedding.

Riku smiled and began waving at them, but soon the entire crowd was waving at her. Dark looked down at his new wife, as he continued to absentmindedly wave to the crowd, and watched as her eyes lit up in happiness.

He smiled at her, but before he could gain his bearings and begin to wave at the crowd whole heartedly again, he was pulled down into a chaste kiss, "I… love you…" Riku's voice was quiet but sweet, and Dark couldn't control the blood rushing to his head. He was dumbfounded by her sudden kiss, but still, he wouldn't be Dark if he hadn't decided to sweep her off her feet afterwards.

He lifted her into his arms with the grace only he possessed, and swiftly carried her off beyond the view of the crowd…

Behind closed doors the muffled cheers of the crowd filled the air with a quiet back ground of noise, and the slight darkness of the castle's church was the perfect setting for the couple…

Riku lay in Dark's arms, her face a shade of pink. Dark stared down into her warm chocolate orbs, and his lips were mere centimeters from her ear, "Riku… I love you too." He withdrew slightly, and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle yet passionate kiss...

It wasn't the ending to an arranged marriage, or to the simplicity of friendship… it was the beginning of everything—love, hate, and everything else in between. Their marriage was on that memorable Sunday, but the wedding bells will forever ring…

**End**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this series, I just posted the Honeymoon story arc, so if you want to read it just go to my profile and check it out!  
**

**Special thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys are the best!  
**


End file.
